It's Her Song, Her Voice
by tangerinelove
Summary: She promised to be always there for him and through her song and her voice, he was comforted. ONE-SHOT. My very first ET fanfic. Hope you like it!


HELLO.

This story is the result of being inspired by ET fan fiction stories of the following authors:

**necktie**

**Fluff Inc**

**Angel Kamiya**

**Chocolate Drop**

**Nighttime Wish**

**Tsukihime no Kuro Miko**

**mindset**

**demon enhancer**

**1000 Sparkings**

**LadyAkina**

**Pinboo**

**Syaoran no hime**

Thank you guys, you woke up the inner addiction and love of mine for this couple. So if those people who got this chance to read this story of mine, you can also search for those authors listed above and find their own ET fanfics. You won't be disappointed, I tell you!

_And with that, yes, this is my first ET fanfic. I hope you like it._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**

---

"Eriol, please accompany me in my singing." The Clow reincarnation's best friend requested, as the raven-haired girl stood in front of him carrying a couple pages of music sheets.

"Is it for your competition next week, Tomoyo?" Standing up, he motioned her to follow as they walked out of the library and made their way to the music room. He watched her positioned himself beside the piano as he sat in front of it.

"Yes. I will be singing a composition I wrote last week, I hope you like it." Tomoyo excitedly announced while placing the music sheets on the piano cradle. Her eyes lit up in amazement when Eriol started reading the notes and playing it at the same time.

The melody hummed in the air as the Hiiragizawa pianist prodigy moved his hands swiftly along the ivory keys. His fingers deftly pressed on every note with such grace and emotion that Tomoyo found herself already singing along.

_My melody_

_My song for you, my love_

_Listen carefully_

_Open up your heart_

_My thoughts in a breeze_

_Softly swaying_

_Love me, as I love you_

_My soul is with you_

_I will never leave_

_Hold my hands and believe_

_My melody_

_Freedom, will I see_

_Sweet, sweet harmony_

_For you and me_

"It was beautiful Tomoyo." Eriol murmured, as he closed his eyes after the song has ended. It seemed that the song has this deep message it wanted to impart, but the voice itself of the girl beside her gave more life to the song itself.

"Thank you, Eriol. I am flattered." Her smile tugged something inside of Eriol as he found himself staring into the depths of her eyes. Returning a small smile, he stood up and took the sheets from the piano.

"Let's go have our afternoon tea, Tomoyo." He walked ahead of her, but she managed to position herself beside him. The 16-year old guy could smell the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo as well as her sweet citrus cologne.

"Hi Spinel! Where is Nakuru?" The young woman asked when she noticed the black cat settled lazily on the velvet couch by the window in the living room. He was busy reading a thick book which he obviously took from his haven, the library.

"She went out for grocery, Miss Daidouji-san." The feline creature replied without even glancing at the young woman who walked past him. She made her way into the kitchen to prepare the tea and the biscuits she and Eriol will be eating together.

Spinel sensed that his master has stopped walking, so he glanced at the dark-haired guy who was still staring at the direction where his best friend has gone. He has this soft smile plastered on his face which reached his deep blue eyes.

"You seemed happy, Master."

"Am I Spinel? Do you think it is okay to be this happy, despite the death of Kaho a year ago?" He whispered, taking his seat on the couch across his guardian. His eyes diverted its gaze on the small painting of a red-haired woman on the wall.

"If that will help you to carry on with your life, Master, then that is good." Spinel replied, before returning his attention on the book that he is reading. Seconds later, they heard a loud sound of plates crashing on the floor, coming from the kitchen and Eriol bolted out from his seat and ran towards the sound.

"Tomoyo!"

---

Eyes fluttered slowly, as a slow, groaning sound came out of her mouth. Looking around her, she noticed she was in her best friend's bedroom, taking note of the familiar window curtains and the setting. Trying to stand up, she felt a warm hand holding hers and realized Eriol was asleep on a chair beside the bed.

"What happened to me?" Tomoyo tried to remember how she ended up in his room, when the door flew open and Nakuru walked inside, with Spinel tagging along.

"Tomoyo, you're finally awake. You fainted in the kitchen hours ago. Are you feeling better?" The Moon guardian in its human form asked, worry etched on her face. She glanced at her master who apparently was still asleep, his head cradled on the small space beside the young woman.

"I fainted…I am sorry if I trouble you, Nakuru and Spinel. Thanks for worrying." The raven-haired girl apologized. Gazing back at the guy sleeping, she smiled softly, feeling the warmth emanating from his hand.

"Master was so worried, Tomoyo, you could have seen his face. He had wanted to call a doctor, but he decided to wait for your permission. I think he fell asleep while watching you." Nakuru smiled and left with Spinel. She told her that she will prepare dinner since the sun has already set in.

"Eriol, thank you." Using her free hand, she caressed his dark locks, letting her fingers glide through each strand gently, lest avoiding him to be woken up. But soon after that, she heard him moan before his head went up.

"Tomoyo, you're awake. Are you okay now?" His deep blue eyes gazed at her warmly, with the Daidouji heiress feeling heat creeping on her face. She realized that he was still holding her hand and she tried to unhook it, but to no avail.

"I am… I am fine, Eriol." Stammering which is unlikely of her, she closed her eyes, wishing he would already look in the other direction. As if hearing her request, she sensed him standing up from his seat, so she opened her eyes. He was standing by the window, his eyes held a blank look, which piqued Tomoyo's concern.

"Is there a problem, Eriol?" She stood up from the bed and went beside him. Seeing him in that look reminded her of that time when Kaho suddenly died and her best friend was heartbroken. She felt her heart twisted in an unknown pain and instinctively, she held his warm hand again.

Surprised, Eriol looked at the raven-haired beauty in front of her. Her dark wavy locks cascaded loosely on her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes which were usually filled with brightness were staring back at her with worry. Sighing, he caressed her face with his free hand.

"You worried me, Tomoyo. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered, trying to hide his pain but he knew too well that with Tomoyo, she could easily look past his mask.

"I just fainted, Eriol. It's nothing to worry about, maybe I was just tired or I moved too much in the kitchen a while ago." Offering a small smile to ease his worry, she crossed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tomoyo…"

"Whatever happens, Eriol, remember I am always here for you." She murmured, her voice a bit muffled against his shirt, but he distinctly heard every word she said. He returned the embrace, his hands unconsciously playing with the strands of her hair, as he placed his chin on her head.

"Don't say anything like that, Tomoyo. Do not make me worry again. Don't leave me like what Kaho did." He slowly said, with his voice cracking up as emotions surged inside of him. He felt her dainty hands caressing her back in a soothing pattern and he felt himself relax.

"Do you want me to sing for you, Eriol?" Pushing herself gently from his chest, she looked up at him, a calm demeanor portrayed on her face. She saw him nod and she motioned them to sit. He sat on the large armchair near the window and pulled her into his lap.

"Always remember this song, Eriol. Wherever I am, whatever you do, this song will help you relax, I assure you." Breathing in and out, the young woman closed her eyes and started singing for her best friend, the man she has always loved.

… 

_My melody_

_My song for you, my love_

_Listen carefully_

_Open up your heart_

_My thoughts in a breeze_

_Softly swaying_

_Love me, as I love you_

_My soul is with you_

_I will never leave_

_Hold my hands and believe_

_My melody_

_Freedom, will I see_

_Sweet, sweet harmony_

_For you and me_

"Tomoyo, do you hear that? It is a recorded song of your composition, the musical piece you sang in one of your competition. It's the song that has always comforted me until now." A dark-haired man murmured, his eyes looking up at the cloudless sky. He played the song once again and afterwards, switched off the recorder. He kneeled on the ground and placed the recorder beside the bouquet of fresh carnation blooms. Standing up, he closed his eyes as he felt the wind gently passed him. And there, he heard the familiar voice whispering in his ears.

"_I will always be there for you, Eriol."_

Opening his eyes, he smiled. He turned around and started walking away, his hands stuffed in his pockets, not letting a tear stream down his handsome face. He saw his guardians Nakuru and Spinel waiting for him. Turning his head, he glanced at the grave of her best friend who died after years of battling an unknown disease, the woman who has always been there for him, the woman who he fell in love with genuinely, his wife of almost five years.

"I know Tomoyo. Happy death anniversary, my love."

---

**AN:**

I know, don't be mad that I killed Tomoyo in my first fan fiction. Honestly, I am also sad but this is how the story went on as I wrote it. Do not worry, after my NARUTO fanfic, I will try to write another ET fan fiction, without killing my beloved Tomoyo. Alright? Review please! Thanks.

And the song in this fanfic story is composed by me…


End file.
